Duncan and Trent's Alone time
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Duncan begins questioning his love triangle with Gwen and Courtney when he sees Trent's door open and Trent himself lying on his bed with a bulge. What will happen? Read to find out.


At last, the end of the day was reached. Well, that is what Duncan thought. He had spent the entire day up doing things he rather wouldn't. That is, putting up with Gwen and Courtney's constant arguing over who gets to keep him. The two just did not understand, Duncan wanted Gwen before but with this bickering his feelings were going down rapidly. Every single day it was something different that the two fought about that eventually went into an argument over him. He first loved Courtney, then he loved Gwen, but now he did not either one of the two at all. He would enjoy being Gwen's friend or trustable contact but not a boyfriend if this is what he's gonna get. Besides, the two were just too much alike anyway and it was getting boring. This left him walking alone down the halls of a yacht, questioning everything. He had his hands in his pocket, and just thought of his life over and over again. In truth, he sometimes thought about showing more of his secret attraction to the same sex, because all of the girls he attempted to go for just weren't right for him. Well, as he thought about this, he noticed that one of the doors the ex-contestants would be in for sleeping was half-opened. Curious, Duncan felt as if he had to open it. Once he did, he saw it was Trent's room. The musician was alone, and asleep on his bed. Not only that, but the front of the other boy's pants had a rather big bulge. The punk blushed upon seeing it, as it looked rather big. He looked out into the hall, and once he saw that nobody was there he closed the door as he walked into the room. He walked over to Trent, and had to admit that the less-punk like boy was rather adorable with his eyes closed. Regardless, Duncan licked his lips as he unzipped the fly of Trent's pants, and smirked as he released the cock from it's confinement. Duncan's mouth watered at it, it was massive. Since he was recently considering exploring his sexuality, this was a quick and easy way to do so. Trent was Ten inches, and hard. With his own bulge growing, Duncan couldn't contain himself and just took the member into his mouth as his face blushed red. As he bobbed his head up and down, he heard Trent's moans. They were like music, absolutely beautiful and full of enjoyment. Duncan kept quiet, containing his own moans even as he stroked his own member beneath his shorts. He moved his head up and down Trent's shaft, and at one time licked it to add to variety. With his non-stroking hand he gently rubbed Trent's thighs, not able to contain it anymore. Trent smiled in his sleep, clearly showing that this was affecting his dream. Duncan gently kissed the shaft up from it's base to it's head before sucking again, and to be honest he enjoyed it. Although he was normally dominant, he was willing to be versatile. There were times had had to be when he first went to juvy, and he didn't lie that there were times where it was a bit enjoyable for him. Though he liked having a less violent session of sex. It was as he bobbed up and down that Trent started to move, clenching the bed. Duncan knew what was coming, and he himself tensed up. Duncan could already taste the pre-cum in his mouth, and was preparing for the full blast. It was during this pre-climax time that Trent started moaning words, which surprised Duncan.

"Duncan...oh Duncan!", the musician moaned, sweating from the sex he imagined in his head and unaware of the session actually occurring. Duncan himself was quite shocked, and his continued sucking he remained confused, and this grew as the moans contained, "Duncan! Duncan! Oh yeah, you like that don't you? Yeah, yeah, take it!", Duncan blushed a bit at them now, clearly Trent was imagining himself on top. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!", Trent moaned and awoke as his cock cummed a massive load and actually thrusted into Duncan's throat. Duncan's eyes widened with surprise and he nearly gagged from this, though thanks to his time in juvy he learned how to properly swallow with the cock in his mouth. As Trent lied awake, he was shocked, especially when he looked down to see Duncan removing his mouth from his member. "Duncan?"

"Sup, Trent?", the punk replied with an innocent look on his face, failing to hide the cum that was located at the bottom lips of his mouth.

"Were you...sucking my dick?", Trent asked, a bit confused and blushing. Duncan wanted to lie, but he knew that with Trent's cock exposed like that it would be nearly impossible. Therefore, Duncan decided to actually not lie about this time.

"...Yeah.", Duncan put his head down, a bit shamed at what he had just done, "Look man, it's just...I'm gettin tired of Gwen and Courtney okay...and besides you were moaning my name while I did it!"

"I was what?", Trent blushed, shocked at what Duncan had just pointed out. In Truth, Trent himself had a crush on Duncan. He just always liked the Deliquent type of boys, similar to how he liked Gwen's gothic nature. He didn't really want to ever reveal his crush, and after Duncan and Gwen kissed it broke his heart on the inside. He would often have dreams of making love with Duncan, but never mentioned them aloud of course. Now, it looks like the jig is up.

"I heard you moaning while I was sucking, you must like me quite a bit, Trenty.", Duncan smirked and winked. Trent blushed, his cock getting hard again despite just recently climaxing. Duncan smiled at that, already now wanting another round.

"Ummm...yeah." Trent admitted nervously. Suddenly, Duncan crawled up onto the bed, getting right up in Trent's face. Duncan gave the musician a lick on the cheek and then put his arms around him.

"It's okay, Trent, door's closed, and I like you too.", Duncan then kissed the suddenly surprised Trent on the lips. It's worth nothing that Trent's hard-on grew fully back in response to this, and the singer/guitarist grabbed Duncan's rear as they now both lied on the bed. Duncan's own seed-filled pants throbbed at it's bulge. Now they wanted to be released. As Duncan and Trent kissed ever so passionately, Trent tended to the needs of Duncan's member, with Duncan lifting his legs a bit so that as Trent unzipped them both shorts and boxers came off. Duncan then sat up, and removed his shirt to reveal his well fit and well formed body. Trent just couldn't wait to do things to that body, looking at all of the muscles and the cock that was only half an inch smaller than this. Duncan winked at Trent, who continued blushing, and pulled of Trent's own shirt, to reveal Trent's also physically developed body. It was nearly equal with Duncan's, and made Duncan's mouth water too. Following came Trent's pants and underwear, and then the fun could really get started. "You want me?"

"Hell yes.", Trent replied, pulling Duncan down onto him to make their lips once more lock. One hand went onto Duncan's now bare ass and the other onthe back of his head. Duncan did the same thing with his own hands, and both enjoyed the sensations of it. As their toungues danced together, they both moaned passionately. To Trent, this was a dream come to true. To Duncan, this was both a experiment and a possible new love for him. Duncan's knowledge from Juvy gave him a bit of an edge over Trent, making him moan more than Duncan. Though, Trent still was going to be top in the end, as he spanked Duncan with one hand, making him become startled and thus allowing Trent's toungue to win over Duncan's. Though in reality, this only meant that Duncan's mouth became more ravanged as regardless it would be Duncan on bottom. Shortly after this, the two passionately seperated their lips and Duncan turned around, his mouth towards Trent's member and his rear towards Trent's face. Trent's mouth watered and his lips were licked at the sight of Duncan's clean and non-virgin hole. It was surprisingly small, likely due to the time it has had without a cock in it. Of course, that would change soon. As Duncan kissed the head of Trent's member, Trent himself licked Duncan's hole. Both started slowly. Trent was just giving licks while Duncan gave kisses and played with the balls of the member. Eventually, Duncan decided to engulf it in his mouth and Trent decided to stick his toungue inside. Duncan went fast right away, too much enjoyment out of the action going on with his rear. Trent blushed, he knew this would look submissive but knew that this was important for being on top since they didn't have lube. Soon enough, Duncan managed to get precum out of Trent and Trent got some out of Duncan and onto his stomach. With another smack on the behind followed by a grope, Trent shifted his legs to get Duncan to stop the blowjob. Trent then sat up on his knees, his cock rubbing along Duncan's now wet crack. Duncan moaned at this sensation, and moaned even more once it began sliding into him.

"Ohhhhhhhh,Trent!", Duncan moaned with his blush, it sounded nearly submissive for Duncan to moan. Trent smirked, he was finally getting his wish.

"Yeah, you like this don't you?", Trent's shaft then was all the way inside of Duncan, who winced as he shook his head 'yes', "If It hurts too much, just tell me, okay?", Trent suddenly said in a worried tone. It was that care that made Duncan surprisingly like him, and also what made Trent start thrusting more slowly rather than uncontrollably. Duncan moaned lightly, but he had been fucked far harder than this before. Though, this time it felt differently. It felt more, loving. It felt more caring. It felt right, and not even wrong at all. Duncan liked this, he could feel Trent's care, but he still wanted it to go harder.

"Go faster Trent, Harder!", Duncan commanded. Trent complied, and Duncan started stroking himself at the speed, but it still was not good enough, "Harder!", Trent once more went harder, but it still was not good enough, "HARDER!", Duncan screammed out. Trent then went so hard that he touched the spot that Duncan felt good at, which made Duncan practically scream out in pleasure of moan. Trent smacked Duncan's ass as he fucked it, and the fucking made both begin to respirate. Duncan shot out pre-cum as the thrusts reached this high velocity, and Trent himself was even touching balls with his lover. Soon enough, the two both moaned eachothers names loudly and did not even care if the other cast members heard them. They just cared about eachother at this point.

"Ohhh, Trent! Fuck me, FUCK ME! FUCK ME!", Duncan cried out, still shooting pre-cum.

"I am, Duncan! Oh Duncan, what an ASS!", Trent was referring to Duncan's bubble-butt, even more of a bubble-butt than what Cody had. Tapping this one made Trent feel great, since it was both payback and a dream come true. Soon enough, Duncan reached climax and screamed out. Trent's was not far behind. Trent thrusted tenser and tenser, getting more and more nervous, Until the moment of truth came and he thrusted as deep as he could into Duncan, releasing his seed inside of his body. Duncan moaned, and then fell on the bed. Trent pulled out, still cumming a bit, and layed ontop of Duncan for the rest of the night. Both went to sleep, and slept together for the rest of the time on the yacht.

Shortly after this, Duncan and Gwen broke up. Of course, this was likely because of the loud moans Duncan and Trent had as they fucked. Regardless, Duncan and Trent showed their love publically. following the break-up, and Duncan couldn't have been happier. 


End file.
